


Tokyo Ghoul x Reader

by LordSister



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, General fiction, Halloween Challenge, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oneshot, Plush Giraffes-idk, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Suzuya Juuzou - Freeform, Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction, Yandere, cuteness, juuzou suzuya - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, tokyo ghoul oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSister/pseuds/LordSister
Summary: "Juuzou was a deviation, but you loved him anyway, and as long as he truly loved you to, that's all there needed to be."This began as a Juuzou x Reader oneshot, but is turning into a book of Tokyo Ghoul x Reader oneshots. Requests are currently closed!





	1. Plush Giraffes (Suzuya Juuzou x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Juuzou's kinda crazy, but it's hard not to love him.;D I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any of its characters. Enjoy!

_Clickety, clickety, clickety, clack. Clickety, clickety, clack._ On and on, the sound of typing filled your office, the only light coming from your computer screen. Pausing for a moment, you rubbed the back of your stiff neck and glanced at the clock.

_11:15_

The numbers seemed to mock you, reminding you that even though time progressed, the paperwork heaped on your desk was far from completion and your lover would likely have to spend another night alone. 

Your lover...

At the thought of him, you groaned and pressed your forehead to your desk. What you wouldn't give to be with him right now instead of sacrificing your vitality to the conquering of Mt. Paperwork. Your eyes lifted to the little note stuck to the side of your computer screen.

 _"Do your best, (y/n)!"_ followed by little red hearts and a chibi version of himself giving you a thumbs up. Cute and crazy, it said Juuzou all over it. You smiled as your heart swelled and a new wave of energy made you lift your head from the desk and begin typing again. Juuzou just had that effect on you, his little encouragements giving you energy when you needed it most. 

Your relationship with the insane, scythe-wielding boy had been questioned again and again, but your answer was always the same.

_"He loves me and I love him. That's all there is to it."_

After such a life as his, Juuzou had some issues, but beneath the stitches and recklessness lurked something more, something sweeter, and that was what you'd fallen in love with. As for his feelings towards you, you had no doubt his love was just as strong, if not more so. Even though he told you he loved you any chance he got, it wasn't the words that reassured you, it was the little actions: the encouraging notes, the snacks and gifts you found in your desk drawers and coat pockets, the kisses he would shower your face with no matter the time or place. 

Juuzou was a deviation, but you loved him anyway, and as long as he truly loved you too, that's all there needed to be.

_Buzz, Buzz_

Your attention left the computer again as your phone lit up, signifying a new text.

_"(yyyyy/nnnnnn)!!!!!!! When are you coming home? The bed is lonely without you~!"_

You blushed at what, "The bed is lonely without you," meant. Work now, bed thoughts later. Shaking your head, you glanced at the remaining paperwork- the sizable dent in it made you do a little happy dance- and texted back. 

_"It'll probably be a couple more hours. Sorrryyyy!!! I promise I'll make it up to you!"_ His response was almost immediate. 

_"Eeehhhhh??? You're cruel, (y/n)!"_ Another text arrived a second later with a picture attached. _"This plush giraffe is my lover now!"_ In the picture, Juuzou was snuggling, shirtless, with a giant giraffe plushie you'd gotten him last Christmas. Your heartbeat spiked at his expression. The sultry look he was giving you in the picture made you want to run home now, paperwork forgotten, but the possible consequences of leaving your remaining work behind kept you seated in front of your computer. 

_"Replacing me with a giraffe? Who's cruel now? Guess I'll just make the stuffed giraffe you got me for my birthday my new lover,"_ you texted back teasingly. 

_"NOOOOOO!!!!! You're mine!!! You can't leave me for a stuffed giraffe!!! (Y/n)!!!"_ You could practically hear him whining at you through his texts. 

_"Huh? But you left me for a stuffed giraffe?"_ It probably wasn't a good idea to tease him, Juuzou was the kind of person who might take it too far, but your tired brain couldn't help it. 

_"It was a joke! A joke! I love you more than the plush giraffe you got me! Here, I'll destroy it to show that I love you more! Believe me, (y/n)! Don't leave me!"_ Yep, he took it too far. 

_"Juuzou!!! First, don't destroy the giraffe! One that size wasn't cheap, y'know! Second, I'm not leaving you for a stuffed giraffe! That was a joke too!"_ Your alarm grew as a few moments went by without a response. Was he really destroying the giraffe? You were just about to leave your leftover work to make sure he wasn't when, to your great relief, the phone buzzed with his response. 

_"Honestly? You...still love me too?"_ You smiled at the tentativeness of text. 

_"Of course I still love you, Juuzou! Why would I ever leave you for a stuffed giraffe?"_ Another long moment passed before he replied. 

_"...Not for anything."_ Huh? Your head tilted to the side in confusion. What did he mean? 

_"Don't leave me for anything, okay?"_ Your heart swelled and fluttered. So that was what he meant. 

_"Okay. It's a promise. I won't leave you for anything, Juuzou."_

_"Yay! I'm so happy! I promise not to leave you for anything either, (y/n)! I love you too much!"_ You giggled at the adorable happiness in the message. How could you not love this boy? 

_"I love you to, Juuzou."_ Glancing at the clock again, you saw that it was close to midnight. Taking one last glance at the work still sitting on your desk you decided it could wait until tomorrow, grabbing your bag and coat and locking your office door. 

_"I'm headed home now. Try to sleep, okay?"_

_"Hm? But I don't want to fall asleep without you!"_ Chuckling, you shook your head fondly at the childishness of the text. 

_"It's late though, aren't you tired?"_

_"Not really. Besides, you said you were going to make it up to me, right? I have some ideas as to what that could mean~ <3"_ Blushing, his earlier message about the bed being lonely and his heated gaze in the picture he sent brought certain images to your mind as to what awaited you at home. 

_"You're blushing, aren't you? You're so cute when you do that~"_ Your hands covered your face as your blush deepened and your heart picked up it's pace. God, this boy was going to be the death of you. 

_"Come home quick, (y/n). I'll be waiting! I love you!"_ Nothing could stop the smile that spread across your face. You could tell he truly meant it and that was worth more than all the plush giraffes in the world. 

_"Love you too, Juuzou. Wait for me. I'll be home soon. <3"_


	2. Keep You Safe (Suzuya Juuzou x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from VelvetPuppeteer_172! Hope you enjoy this!^^
> 
> I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any of its characters.

"Juuzou, I'll be fine! Don't worry!" Smiling, you tried to reassure the boy clinging to you that you would be okay, giggling in amusement.

"Are you sure? Ghoul hunts have been especially dangerous lately..." Trailing off, he clutched you tighter, pulling you as close as possible and burying his face in your neck. 

"What? You don't think I'm strong enough?" Reaching up, you ran a hand through his hair soothingly, the downy locks slipping through your fingers like water. "I can handle myself, Juuzou," you murmured into his ear.

"I know, but..." Huffing in frustration, he pulled away to face you though his arms continued to grasp your waist protectively. "I can't help, but worry about you," Juuzou pouted, cheeks puffing out slightly. "I love you, after all..."

"Juuzou..." Blushing, you smiled softly, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss. "I love you, too. Please believe me when I say I'll be fine," you whispered, lips brushing his. One hand dove into the hair at the back of your head as Juuzou smashed his lips against yours desperately, a thin string of saliva connecting your lips when he broke away, panting.

"Promise you'll come back to me?" he whispered, red eyes half-lidded.

"I..." Trying to catch your breath, you began again. "I promise. All of the ghouls in the world couldn't keep me away."

"If something happens, if things start looking really bad, run, okay? Don't stay and die. Get out of there as fast as you can," he urged, pressing his forehead to yours.

"Juuzou, I couldn't leave my team behind!" you protested.

"I don't care about your team! I care about you! You're the only one I care about!" His lips traced your jaw, descending to your neck. As he attacked your neck with soft kisses, you cursed the fact that he knew all your sensitive spots, steadily breaking down your resolve as he tried to get you to agree. Before you could give in to his ministrations though, the door to your office slid open, one of your teammates poking his head in. 

"Investigator (l/n), it's-oh!" Eyes widening at the intimate position you were in, he blushed and hurried to avert his eyes. "E-excuse me, Investigator (l/n), but it's time to go." 

"Huh? Why are you interrupting us!" Juuzou whined, trying to bury his face in your neck as you struggled to push him away.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Your office door shut with a loud clack as your teammate practically ran away, eager to leave the romantic situation he'd stumbled in on. "They're all going to be talking about this, you know." Placing a hand against Juuzou's pale cheek, you pushed his face away from yours, annoyed.

"Let them talk. They should know by now that you're all mine," he giggled, maintaining his iron grip on your waist. 

Sighing, you stopped pushing at his face, cupping it gently in both hands. "I have to go, Juuzou."

Covering one of your hands with his own, he kissed your palm, whimpering. "Do you really have to?"

"Yeah, duty calls." Giving him one last kiss, you tore yourself away from him, his arms finally relenting and letting you leave. Opening the door, you turned to give him a backwards glance before you left and saw him staring at the floor sadly, hands clenching and unclenching as if he'd just let something slip through his fingers. 

"Hey." Juuzou looked up, unhappy red eyes meeting yours. "I'll be back before you know it!"

"Okay..." he mumbled, brows furrowed. "I'll be waiting." 

And with that you left, the smile you gave him before disappearing through the door the last one he would receive from you for a while.

 

 

_Tik, tok, tik, tok, tik, tok_

The clock in Juuzou's office continued it's never-ending pattern of tiks and toks, filling the otherwise silent room with the rhythmic sound. Outside, birds fluttered in the trees, darting through shafts of sunlight and casting flitting shadows across the walls. Somewhere down the hall, a door opened and closed, footsteps growing fainter and fainter until they ultimately disappeared.

Juuzou noticed none of it, eyes locked on the single picture he kept displayed on his desk-a picture of you and him. 

It was the day he'd taken you to his favorite spot in the zoo, beneath a tree near the giraffe enclosure. There wasn't a single moment that day, that you weren't smiling. Even when he told you his morbid fantasies about giraffes, you didn't stop smiling, only laughing and lacing your fingers with his. 

That was the day he realized he was in love with you, that he had been for a long time, and the day he confessed to you and asked you to be his girlfriend.

It was probably the happiest memory he had, the day you officially became his, and all he wanted to do right now was to go on a rampage, kill any ghoul that dared to hurt you, and have you back in his arms, safe, not out there, fighting a battle you might not...

Shaking his head, he pressed his palms against his eyes harshly. He couldn't think like that. You _would_ come back to him. You _would_ live to make more happy memories with him. You promised...

Peaking out from behind his palm, one eye drifted to look at the clock still ticking away on the wall. When you left, Juuzou told himself he wasn't going to be impatient and visit your office every five minutes to see if you had come back, but it had been about three hours and he was starting to get antsy. Screw being patient, he wanted to see you now!

Jumping out of his chair, he yanked the door open with more force than was really necessary and ran down the hallway, ignoring anyone who tried to stop him to talk to him. Reaching your office, he didn't even knock before bursting through the door, heart sinking when he found the room empty. 

For a few minutes, all he did was stand there, frozen, his hand resting on the handle of the door. How long was a ghoul raid supposed to take? The worst conclusions he could think of flashed through his mind, panic rising in his throat. 

Why weren't you back yet? Were you okay? Where were you? What was taking so long?

Gripping the door handle hard enough to bend it, Juuzou swallowed, forcing down a climbing whimper. He could barely take this uncertainty. Pulling out your desk chair, he flopped into it, holding his head in his hands as he tried to calm down. 

He didn't realize it, but he'd left the door to your office open, providing a clear view of anyone who walked by...or ran by, in this case. Why this caught his attention, Juuzou didn't know. Lots of people ran all over the CCG building every day. One person running past your office shouldn't have been strange, but something about the panic in their pace set Juuzou on edge, compelling him to get up and follow. 

Chasing down the hallway, the sense of foreboding that had haunted him from the moment you left came to a head, sending his heart into a nervous spiral. 

You had to be okay. 

Ahead, the hallway opened out into the medical wing.

You had to be okay. 

Juuzou reached the corridor first, overtaking whoever it was he'd started following.

You had to be okay.

His feet moved by themselves, taking him to the emergency arrivals dock. Turning a corner, the receiving area spread out before him, doctors and nurses rushing about as a severely injured squad was brought in on hospital stretchers.

No.

Wide, red eyes darted over faces and injuries as Juuzou desperately hoped you weren't among the dead and dying surrounding him. After a few panicked seconds of searching, his shoulders loosened, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. You weren't here.

"Investigator Suzuya?" a weak voice asked from the stretcher to his right. Turning, he saw that it was your teammate, the one that had walked in on the two of you earlier. "Are you looking for her?"

Juuzou only nodded, his relief replaced by dread once more as the injured man next to him pointed one bloody hand to the surgery ward. 

No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!

Legs failing, Juuzou slumped to the ground, lungs contracting and pupils shrinking as his worst fears came true.

 

 

Tired, red eyes stared listlessly at the hand held gently in his own. The only sound in the hospital room came from the heart monitor next to your bed, signalling that you were still alive with every dull beep. 

It had been a month since the day his world fell apart, the light of his life slipping into a coma after enduring a tedious surgery to repair the damage caused by a ghoul's kagune. Even though you promised you would be okay...

He never should've let you go that day, should've tried harder to make you stay instead of letting you slip away from him. Now here you were, barely clinging to life and all he could do was sit by you and pray to whatever gods there were that you would return to him. 

Blinking slowly, his dry eyes stung, no tears left to cry. God, he wanted you back, he wanted you back so badly. What little sleep he did get was filled with dreams of you in his arms, the taste of you on his lips, the sound of your voice telling him you'd be back soon, that you loved him more than anything. 

It was absolute torture. 

Waking up to find you unchanged, still in a coma, always sent him into a round of grief-stricken cries. The feeling was like when Shinohara had been injured by the Owl, except it was a thousand times worse because it was the woman he loved.

"Juuzou."

Letting out a trembling sigh, his thumb stroked your knuckles, eyes completely focused on you smaller hand.

"Juuzou."

Had he fallen asleep? It was too cruel, only being able to hear your beautiful voice in his dreams.

"Juuzou!"

Your hand closed around his and Juuzou's mind halted, his heart beating in his ears. Afraid to hope, he looked up slowly. Please, please don't let this be a dream.

He wasn't disappointed. The eyes he'd longed to see met his own, bright and clear and very much alive. Mouth hanging open, he stared, eyes aching as what little moisture was left in them was expelled, tears dripping down his face.

"I promised I'd come back to you, didn't I?" Leaning over, you cupped his cheek with your free hand, wiping away his tears. "I'm back, Juuzou."

"(Y/n)..." he whispered, the warmth of your hand seeping into his damp cheek. "(Y/n)!" Lunging forward, he buried his face into the side of your neck, one hand holding the back of your head while the other remained intertwined with yours. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

Laughing, you sniffled as your own tears fell. "Okay!" 

Pulling back, he kissed you passionately, putting all of his longing and love and relief into the press of his lips against yours. "I love you so much, (y/n)."

You smiled against him, burying your face into his shoulder and breathing in his familiar scent. "I love you too, Juuzou."

Holding you, alive and in love, Juuzou knew there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep you safe. He still hadn't proposed to you yet, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...hopefully Juuzou isn't too OOC. Thank you for reading!


	3. Eyes (Yandere!Uta x Heterochromatic!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is part of a challenge I did for Halloween. Hope you enjoy it!^^
> 
> I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any of its characters.
> 
> **Yandere warning: gore, obsession, kidnapping, character death**
> 
> (r/e/c)- right eye color
> 
> (l/e/c)- left eye color

It was your eyes that caught his attention, the color of which were so unusual that he couldn't help but stare in fascination. One eye (r/e/c) and the other (l/e/c), it was hypnotic to watch them take in his shop, different colors moving in perfect tandem as you took in the various masks sitting on pedestals and mannequins. 

A shiver went down his spine when those eyes met his, widened, and darted away. A few seconds passed before they shyly met his again, tearing away once again when you realized he was still watching you.

Uta had never seen anything like you before, a rarity that spoke to him at a _personal_ level. You, or more specifically your eyes, awakened something deep within him, something dangerous, something _needing_.

He needed you. Needed those eyes, hungered for them more than any human flesh.

And there was nothing you could do to stop him...

A mere human, you were defenseless against him, no kagune or quinque to fight him with when he came for you. He'd only seen you once before, but from the moment your dual-colored eyes met his, your scent had been committed to his memory, stored away for future use.

Uta's obsession with your heterochromatic eyes grew slowly over time, eating away at him without his notice.

Everything he had enjoyed before lost it's meaning. Even mask-making seemed dull compared to spending the day dreaming about your eyes. It wasn't long before his friends began to notice, shooting him raised eyebrows when he didn't answer to his name being called or when they caught him muttering nonsense about eyes under his breath.

But that wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was that the more he thought about your eyes, the less he began to consider the person in possession of them. Your eyes, those beautiful, differing eyes, became an entity unto themselves, you yourself lost in the abyss of Uta's musings, virtually non-existent. 

Your eyes alone became the object of his desires, but as his imaginings progressed, Uta began to realize something...

...Was _he_ the one being consumed?

All of his fantasies had ended with him consuming those eyes, but what if it was the other way around? What if he was being eaten from the inside out?

Suddenly, your eyes weren't smiling at him in his imagination anymore, but laughing at him, mocking him. His every waking thought was filled with your eyes, always watching him. Even in sleep, he couldn't escape them, his nightmares often ending with him drowning in their magnificent colors.

It terrified him...

Reason and sanity ceased to exist within Uta, replaced by obsession, need, paranoia and he couldn't take it anymore. Every second of every day he felt as if he was being watched, the hair on the back of his neck at constant attention and goose bumps covering his skin in patches that never softened.

Late one night, sitting in the darkness of his closed shop, Uta made his decision. He needed to consume your eyes...before they consumed him...

Then, everything would be okay...right?

Now, with you staring up at him, eyes wide and full of fear, Uta couldn't help but be afraid of you in return. For so long, he'd dreamed of those eyes, imagined their expression and colors more times than he could count, but seeing them in reality was a completely different experience. They were so much more than he'd ever imagined, their colors so much brighter, that Uta could barely stand it.

If your eyes drove him insane in his imagination, they made him absolutely murderous now. He was going to have those eyes before they could have him. He'd die otherwise.

In front of him, you swallowed, continuing to stare at him as your body shook. The look on your face made his blood rush, his obsession growing painfully with each passing second. You had to stop looking at him like that.

"Don't..." Uta whispered, voice hoarse. He could practically hear your heart pounding as you inhaled shakily and something snapped within him. "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!" he screamed, making you cry out in fear as he lunged at you, fingers outstretched like claws...

It was over within a few bloody seconds.

Holding one orb up to the moonlight filtering into the alley, a pleased smile stretched across Uta's face, distorting his features wickedly. Blood and gore littered the ground around his feet, your still, lifeless body lying a few feet away, but Uta didn't care. He'd finally obtained what he'd wanted for so long and nothing could spoil the overwhelming relief that coursed through his system.

Now everything was going to be okay! 

Now your eyes would never haunt him again! 

Now he could live again!

Dropping to his knees, Uta let a sob of agony escape. Everything was supposed to be okay now, so why did he feel like he was rotting inside? Letting himself slump to the blood-soaked pavement, he stared up at the moon, his heart stuttering painfully in his chest.

Pain unlike any other he'd ever felt before coursed through his body, but it didn't matter because he was free now, free to live without fear of being consumed by those watchful, dual-colored eyes. A sigh escaped his lips and his eyes closed, his heart beating once and then stilling.

In his last moments, he had no idea that he'd already been consumed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Happy Halloween everyone! Below is the link to my commissions information if anyone is interested.
> 
> https://lordsister.tumblr.com/requestsandcommissions


End file.
